A Choice of Three
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: A year after TUE, Dan returned. And this time, he succeeded in in his previous task. Since then, Danny has been living with Clockwork, albeit not very happily. So, Clockwork finally decides to take action. He gives Danny a choice of 3 dimensions he can go to and start a new life. One-shot. Rated T for paranoia.


Danny P.O.V.

 _~~Danny's Dream~~_

 _Dan's words echoed in my mind.  
_ "I'm still here, I still exist, that means you still turn into me." _He said. I heard someone screaming my name. I turned and saw my friends and family, trapped inside my house, which was about to explode.  
"SAM!" I yelled, trying to get to them, but I was too late; the house exploded, taking my family, my best friend, and the love of my life._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily with my hand over my chest.  
"Daniel?" My guardian's voice called as he entered my room.  
"I'm fine Clockwork." I said, trying to slow my breathing.  
"Was it the nightmare again?" He asked with sympathy. I nodded sadly.  
"It's been 2 years, why won't it stop?" I asked him desperately. He shook his head sadly.  
"I'm afraid I cannot say Daniel, for I do not know." He said. I nodded in understanding. Ever since my 2 halves merged, making me more powerful than ever, I escaped Clockwork's viewing powers, so he can't see my future.  
"Daniel, get a set of clothes on. I have an idea." He said after a pause. I nodded as he exited my room in the tower. I got up, showered, and got dressed. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a black T-shirt with my red DP insignia over the heart, and a red hoodie. My hair was now mostly black, but with streaks of white going down from the roots to the tips, and my eyes were neon green, with icy blue around the irises. This happened when my halves merged a year ago.

* * *

After I finished getting ready, I met Clockwork in the viewing room.  
"Daniel, I think you should leave this world." He said simply. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Care to elaborate?" I asked. He nodded and waved his hand. In front of me, 3 white portals appeared in front of me.  
"Each of these portals leads to a parallel dimension. They are very different from our own. If you accept, you will have to choose which world to go to." Clockwork explained. I thought for a moment.  
"What are the dimensions like?" I asked.  
"Does this mean you accept?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Very well." He said and pointed to the first portal.  
"This portal will send you to a world where Vikings are the dominant people, for the most part. It will send you to an island where a tribe of Vikings live in peace with dragons." Clockwork explained. I took the info in before he continued.  
"This portal will send you to a dimension where a Galactic Empire has conquered almost everything, but a group of rebels do stand against them. It will send you to a planet where the Empire has a presence, but also has a rebellion presence." Clockwork said. This dimension caught my fancy. Space travel and the like, definitely my thing, but I should think carefully before making a choice.  
"And this portal will send you to a world similar to medieval Earth. There are 4 Nations, each represented by the 4 basic elements, and across these nations are people who are able to control said elements." Clockwork explained.

I took my time in making my choice. The space one sounds epic, but dangerous, and I want to avoid any fighting. The dragons also sounded like they'd be fascinating to learn about. As for the element nations, that is a unique sounding universe, and maybe I'll get the ability to control one of the elements, aside from ice or lightning anyway.  
"Can I go to my room to think about it?" I asked Clockwork. He nodded and closed the portals as I went back to my room.

* * *

After a few hours of thinking in my room, I made my choice.  
"Clockwork, I've chosen." I said as I entered the viewing room.  
"Excellent. Now, before you go, must tell you how these dimensions will affect your powers." Clockwork stated. I nodded and gestured for him to continue.  
"Different dimensions have different levels of ectoplasmic energy in their environments. As such, a ghost's powers may increase or decrease in strength, quantity, and quality depending on the dimension you go to." He explained. I nodded in understanding as he opened the same portals again.  
"Which dimension have you chosen?" He asked. I pointed to my portal of choice.  
"I see. Now, I will give you some clothing for that world, and I will tell you how your powers will be affected." He said. I nodded in understanding as an outfit appeared in front of me.

 **A/N: Ok, explanation time. This is a short story that works as a prologue for 3 different stories I intend to create. They are each a cross-over of Danny Phantom and their respective shows and/or movies. I will begin the first one after The Night Rider is finished. Tell me in the reviews which story you want first.**

 **The 3 universes are Avatar; The Last Airbender, Dreamworks Dragons, and Star Wars Rebels.**

 **The stories will be uploaded separated from this one.**


End file.
